Unpacking Sirius Black
by MarieAnneII
Summary: Sirius Black unpacked; from family, academic scores, looks, future endeavours, the looming threat of a mysterious dark wizard on the rise to girls and how much they hated him, Unpacking Sirius Black does just that. **Image not mine** AU.
1. Chapter 1

**August 1975 **

**12**** Grimmauld Place  
London**

Sirius Black, who up until now had been sleeping peacefully and dreaming blissfully, woke with a start. He judged by the dull light streaming through his window that it was late into the afternoon, and his clock on the wall confirmed that it was indeed late into the afternoon, approximately four pm late into the afternoon. He groaned pulling the warm red and golden duvet further over his head as he heard the muffled conversations downstairs grow louder.

He closed his eyes for what felt like two seconds before there was a knock from his door. "Sirius, mother says to come down and greet the new neighbours." It was his brother, Regulus. The family favourite and now apparently the family owl.

"Fuck off," Sirius murmured, wanting nothing to do with the new neighbours or his mother or even his little brother.

"Heard that. And I'd get up if I were you, mother says she's showing them around the house," Regulus said, twisting the handle on the door to indicate the urgency. Sirius knew that if Regulus was worried then he should be as well.

_Honestly, _he thought to himself pushing the duvet from his body and standing from his bed, _how important could these neighbours be? _They had to obviously be pure-blood wizards for his mother to even consider letting them set foot near their house let alone giving them a tour of it. Sirius raked through his trunk, the very same one that was taken to Hogwarts nor had it been unpacked for some time. He pulled out a black shirt and a pair of trousers. Just as he left his room to wash his face and brush his teeth he ran into his brother who had apparently been standing guard at his room.

"What're you doing?" Sirius scoffed, making way for the bathroom.

Regulus rolled his eyes, "what are you wearing is more so the question. Have you forgotten that our mother has invited every family ever over for dinner tonight?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut, tired of his brothers nagging. He could, of course, be worse, like his horrid cousin Bellatrix, but Regulus still irked Sirius to no avail. Especially his restless pestering when it came to their mother and her needs.

Regulus followed after him, opening the door and glaring at his older brother. "Look, just change before coming down yeah. This whole teen rebel thing isn't cute anymore." And with that, he left Sirius starting after him in a dazed manner.

"This teen rebel thing isn't cute anymore," Sirius mimicked, drying his hands as he finished washing up. Deciding _against _his brother's wishes to dress to the nines for some god awful reason, Sirius stomped downstairs.

He tutted, looking at Regulus as he conversed with the man who was presumably their new neighbour in his black and blue suit crisp and clean. Regulus took one look at Sirius, rolled his eyes, and gestured for the older man to move into the tea room.

"What on earth are you wearing boy?" Orion Black, Sirius' father whispered as he walked past him.

Sirius shrugged, "a shirt, pants, socks?" He responded. His father turned beet red, either with anger or embarrassment, perhaps both, and pushed past him.

When he walked into the dining room, Sirius' mother, Walburga Black nee' Rosier, had just stood from the table, Sirius guessing she had just finished her dinner when she had taken one look at him and rolled her eyes. She pulled him quickly onto a chair before their guests got a good enough look at him and let out a nervous laugh.

"Valentina, Drazenko, Lana, this is my..." she swallowed hard, "eldest son, Sirius Black the third. Sirius, these are the Zabini's, our new neighbours."

Sirius smiled up at the three, unsure of who was who exactly, bar the male, and nodded his head. The older woman, who was seated opposite him, had barely touched her meal and pursed her lips at Sirius as if he were a bland side dish she wished to have nothing to do with.

"Valentina Zabini, you can call me Mrs Zabini," she said, her voice high and chirpy. Sirius cringed knowing all too well she had a voice that could pierce through your ears if ever she was in an argument with you.

"Pleasure ma'am," Sirius nodded back.

Mrs Zabini went on, "my daughter Lana, who will be joining you at Hogwarts come this summer as a fifth year. And my eldest son," she looked at Walburga with a glimmer of pride as if to say _look at what I have raised compared to what you have, _"Drazenko Zabini. He will be joining you as a seventh year as well."

"Amazing," Sirius drawled, having absolutely no interest in the conversation what so ever. He could not make out the daughters face as she covered it was a ridiculous hat that had a small veil at the front of it and the son was no big looker. Well, he was big. Actually, he was very big. _Hang on, _he thought to himself, _this bloke is twice my size_! How in the hell was he a seventh year? No there had to be some miscommunication there was no way that the current boulder sitting at his dining table was a seventh-year student.

"Well," Walburga strained, "tea?"

* * *

After having been berated for long enough to do so, Sirius had finally changed into the finest suit his father could shove him in. Well, that and he couldn't be bothered arguing with him on that particular day, seeing as he had whispered to him it was Bellatrix's engagement and he would be homeless on accord of his mother if he did not change.

_Bellatrix's __engagement my arse. _He thought to himself, watching from his corner of the room as his inbred cousins, second cousins and tenth cousins twice removed talked to each other. Their words were more pleasantries over anything as he was convinced no one his family associated with could hold a conversation that wasn't about hating someone or how much richer they were than everyone else.

"Unwanted Black." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, _Lucius Malfoy. _

"I thought I got rid of you when you left Hogwarts tosser," Sirius snapped back.

Lucius pointing to Narcissa, reminding Sirius of the daunting fact that they were now ... family. Well closer related than they were before. "Afraid not dear cousin." Sirius ignored him, knowing he was probably as bored as he was and looking to start an argument.

Sirius shrugged him off, turning back to gaze around the room. Malfoys, Flints, Crabbes, Greengrasses, Lestranges, Parkinsons, Rosiers, Notts, Yaxleys, Goyles and Blacks how he hated the lot of them. Every single one of their names, first and last, made his blood boil to its burning point. Their relentless blood-purity obsessions drove him to end of his wits, and he was unsure if he could take it anymore.

Their short-lived fight was put to bed when Bellatrix cleared her throat and those in the tea room turned to look at her. Bellatrix, in turn, looked at Rodolphus Lestrange. "Well?" Sirius saw her mouth.

Rodolphus cleared his throat, pulled and tugged at the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable as the next man and boasted a quick, "will you marry me?"

To which Bellatrix nodded back, "yes." She looked to the silent room, every one of its occupants expecting something a little more loving, but raised her into a single clap nevertheless. "Yay." She drawled indicating that was as affectionate as she would get. There was sprayed applause and the room went back to normality, with a few people congratulating the newly engaged couple.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his cousins' antiques wondering why she didn't just send a few wedding invitations if the marriage was so obviously for appearances only. Before he had the chance to bolt up to his bedroom having filled his 'be social with horrid people' time slot, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. It was the Zabini girl, now with no hat on.

"Could you please show me to your toilet?" She asked, her brown eyes looking everywhere but at him, almost as if she knew she'd be in trouble if caught talking to him.

Sirius nodded, his chance at an excuse. He led the way upstairs, past the glasses portraying dead house-elves on the walls, and tapped each one of them as he went along. "So..." he drawled. "Any idea of what house you'll be in when you come to Hogwarts."

The girl, of which he had already forgotten her name, scoffed. "Slytherin of course."

Sirius turned back to her, almost shocked at her sudden attitude change. "Well, that's different from the girl who just said _please show me your toilet._"

The girl let out a small laugh at that, "sorry I just thought it was obvious. My parents at least are pushing for Slytherin. How is it?"

Sirius shrugged as they reached the very top of the stairs, "wouldn't know. I'm Gryffindor." He saw her face contort into one of disgust and surprise, she didn't utter a word as she pushed past him to find her own way to the bathroom.

_My god, I wish I was with James._

* * *

****AN: So as many of you know I have been trying to find a way to write a M****arauder fanfic properly. I have finally concluded that Sirius is the point of view I'd like to discuss. The first few chapters will be him, his time at his family home and what it felt like having Miss W as a mother. I know this has probably been done, but James and Remus were too dang hard! And Peter? Never heard of her ... never seen her ... don't know her sis!**

**So yeah this is the route I'm taking, let me know what your thoughts are, better than just a basic OC x one of the three fanfic or too detailed?**

**I apologise for any grammar/spelling errors I was really excited to get this out. **

**xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1975**

**Kings Cross Station – Platform 9 & 3/4**

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes and placing both hands behind his head. Finally, he would be away from home until July 1976, an entire year without his mother, father or brother pestering him. Reminding him he was not like them. He was currently sat in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They had agreed during their ride back home from Hogwarts that every year, as Sirius would arrive the earliest, he'd save a compartment for them.

He gazed out of the window, watching as the steam engulfed hugging families. He had left his own the first chance he had, his parents and brother paying no mind to the eldest Black as he walked away from them on the platform to say their goodbyes.

He opened his eyes as he heard clicking and arched a brow as the compartment door slid open, it was Remus.

The sandy-haired boy nodded to Sirius and sat down opposite him. "How do you always manage to get here so early?" He asked him, Sirius had always been the one to save them an entire compartment to themselves and always managed to find the best one.

"Because I'm amazing," Sirius smiled back, standing up on one leg and hugging Remus. He was never one for affections, but just this once. They hadn't seen each other in months so it was allowed ... just this once.

Remus shrugged him off, "how was your summer?"

"Shit, as usual. I really cannot wait to move out of that hellhole," Sirius scoffed back, "and yours?"

"As good as it can be," Remus grimaced, remembering all those full moons he had spent in agony. Sirius sent him an apologetic look, unable to get the words that were about to leave his lips out.

"Oi oi losers!" James hollered from the door, behind him stood Peter. "What's with the depressed atmosphere in here?"

Remus and Sirius stood up from their seats and hugged both James and Peter, Remus went to close the door. "Do you know how loud you are?" He asked James, looking out to the peaking heads.

"I know it's a trait you envy Moony, I'm sure we'll shake this shyness of yours soon enough," James laughed, ruffling his hair. He sat down next to Sirius, staring at his best friend for a while. Their group dynamic was obvious, James and Sirius were the closest of the four, with Remus and Peter mixing better together as the quiet ones. "You alright?" James asked Sirius as Remus and Peter got into a conversation about a new muggle comic ... or something like that.

"Yeah mate, fine," Sirius smiled to James. They were practically brothers, the only thing keeping them from the word was the blood flowing in their veins. James liked to think of Sirius as an extension of himself, whatever he did Sirius would do and whatever Sirius would do, James would do. "How's Lily?" he snickered, watching as James went a bright red colour.

James had exhausted all efforts to gain Lily Evans', the girl he was convinced was his soulmate, to even go out on a date with him. "I'm optimistic this year is the year for us to finally make it official."

"Make it official!?" Peter's voice sounded from across them. He clutched his stomach as he double over in laughter, "James – Jam- James," he choked on his own words, Remus and Sirius joining him in on his laughter, "she won't even say _hi _to you."

James pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, "you'll see. Yeah laugh now. I bet all of you are knees up in girls."

"At least we aren't obsessed with _one _girl mate," Sirius pointed out, wiping a tear from his eye and laughing some more.

...

The Hogwarts Express steamed through the Welsh countryside, flashes of lush green hills and animals of all sorts grazing passed them by as the four friends played a game of muggle cards. Sirius had introduced it to them in their second year and they found much more enjoyment from the game than they did with any Wizarding games.

"Sweets!" The muffled voice of the Honeydukes Express lady was heard from outside of their compartment, calling out all sorts of sweets and candies for the teenagers to purchase.

"Oh shit, do you guys want anything?" James asked, shooting up from his seat to get some for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Sirius followed, squeezing next to James to get a better view of the basket.

"Anything from the trolley boys?" She slid the door open, knowing full well that the four were her most loyal customers to date.

James pulled coins from his pocket, "four Cauldron Cakes, four Chocolate Frog Cards, four pumpkin pasties, four Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, four Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, four Jelly Slugs, and four Liquorice wands," James smiled, breathing in from his long sentences.

"Twenty-eight sickles love," the old woman smiled, bagging up the items he had asked of her.

James nodded, handing her the money. She passed him one brown bag at a time, and James threw them onto the seat behind him as she did so.

"Excuse me," there was a small voice from behind the trolley. "May I please purchase a Daily Prophet."

_Not you again, _Sirius thought to himself, rolling his eyes at Lana Zabini – the girl who had been at his house only a month ago.

James sensed his best friends' discomfort and looked up at the girl, unsure of how the two would know each other. He smiled at the dark-skinned girl, finding her attractive enough – and she smiled back, taking her newspaper from the trolley witch.

"Hey," James said, unable to help himself. He was usually caught up on Lily, but with the redhead nowhere in sight, and this new girl perking his interest, he thought _why not?_

"Hello," the girl said, nodding to the two. "Nice hair." James' hands went to his shaggy hair, playing around with it as a nervous habit. She laughed, "bye."

"Bye," he responded, stepping back into their compartment.

"What the hell was that!?" Sirius exclaimed, "_hey,_" he huffed, "uh-uh-oh-uh bye," he hit James over the head.

James covered his head in self-defence, pushing Sirius away from him as he did so. "What's wrong with you? She was fit."

"She was pretty cute," Remus added, agreeing with James on that note.

"She's Lana _Zabini. _As in you know, crazy batty Zabini's who are into that Dark Lord bullshit. And will probably be in Slytherin."

"Oh," James said, his mouth forming a small _o_ in understanding. He sat down, fiddling with his glasses. "I'm still getting Lily. I just thought she was cute."

"Yeah well, keep to Lily," Sirius said, wanting to remind his friends how deeply opposed they were to the thought of Slytherin's.

"I can't believe I flirted with a Slytherin!"

"Mate if that was flirting ..."

...

**Back to focusing on this one for a little bit, I feel drained of all things game of thrones. Anywho, just an introduction chapter to characters. Do you guys prefer longer chapters or shorter? **


End file.
